codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight (episode)
Knight is the seventeenth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary Euphemia judges artworks at the inauguration ceremony of Clovis' memorial art museum. Lelouch agrees to help Kyoshiro Tohdoh's comrades rescue their leader. During the rescue mission, Lelouch convinces Tohdoh to join the Black Knights. The Lancelot appears and attempts to stop them, but Lelouch is able to predict its movements and plan an effective counterattack. Tohdoh corners the Lancelot and slices open the cockpit, revealing Suzaku within. Lelouch is shocked as he had originally planned for Suzaku to become Nunnally's knight, and misses the opportunity to kill him. He orders an immediate retreat as reinforcements arrive. Seeing Suzaku's bravery and creed, Euphemia announces to the media that he will be her knight. Plot Immediately after the confrontation with Mao, Lelouch asks Suzaku if he really killed Genbu. Suzaku is too shocked to respond, so Lelouch decides it is true even though Kirihara said otherwise. For comfort, Lelouch says that keeping the death a secret was necessary for stability. He ponders it later on, and glances at Suzaku during an art lesson, but Rivalz stops him, as Lelouch is posing as The Thinker for the other students, including them, Kallen, and Shirley (who keeps on looking suspiciously at her drawing) to sketch, and accidentally moved from his position. Rivalz then adjusts Lelouch to the point where he is smiling, to the others' dismay. Nina then comes up and asks Shirley why they aren't going to math, and she replies that that week was declared "Art Week" by Clovis. A Clovis Memorial Museum of Art has been erected, and for the ribbon cutting ceremony, Euphemia will judge which the best painting is. She particularly likes one called "The Village" involving two jungle huts similar to those in Vietnam, but discovers it is not eligible because the artist was one-quarter Eleven. Euphemia suggests that if they were going to say that they shouldn't have gone through the trouble to show it at all, and her escort says that it was only done to appease the populace; her escort then tries to get her to choose a painting on Charles zi Britannia. Meanwhile, Ohgi arrives at the Black Knights headquarters to discover that Villetta has made him octopus-shaped hot dogs, and he appears to be falling for her. At that moment, Inoue appears and reveals that the Four Holy Swords have arrived. The group reveals that were confronted by Britannia forces, and Tohdoh let himself be captured for the others to escape. Lelouch, while on the phone with Ohgi, decides to break him free, and has Ohgi inform Diethard to make preparations. As he hangs up, C.C., disguised as an Ashford student, apologizes for not meeting with the Chinese Federation. Lelouch says he has already covered it, and now has to focus on initiating three "chess pieces" - Tohdoh, the Four Holy Swords, and Suzaku (who is again washing off hate words from his shirt) - to his cause. Guilford informs Cornelia that Tohdoh is slated for execution; she doesn't deem it necessary to execute him personally since the Japan Liberation Front is defunct, but wants "him" to handle it. Euphemia arrives and informs them of unrest, which Cornelia sees as an opportunity to conquer more land, to Euphemia's dismay. Cornelia decides to depart to do just that, leaving Euphemia in charge with Darlton. She then gives Euphemia a booklet which contains a list of people that can be her Knight, all of whom are noble Britannians. Meanwhile, Suzaku has tea with Lelouch and Nunnally and talks about how he would fish for crawfish, or zarigani in Japanese, in his pond. As they do, Lelouch begins to realize that, if incidents like Mao keep coming up, there will need to be a Knight for Nunnally, whom he wants to be Suzaku. At that moment, Cecile suddenly appears to call Suzaku for a job. At Lelouch's behest, Suzaku departs, but not before Lelouch says he wants to ask Suzaku a favor. As Suzaku leaves, Lelouch asks what Nunnally's opinion of Suzaku is. She says she adores him but not as much as Lelouch. Shirley, meanwhile, is about to leave with Sophie for some place. She ends up dropping her hairclip between two drawers, and when reaching to pick it up sees her note from before in there as well. Prior to the museum's ceremony, Euphemia and Darlton go to a press conference. One man asks if Elevens had any part in the construction, but Darlton answers for her that they don't know. Another asks if Euphemia will choose her Knight soon, but is prevented from going further when her escort asks the audience to only ask about the museum. As the Black Knights get ready for their attack, the Four Holy Swords question teaming up with them and the Kyoto House, but decide to leave that to the outcome. Tamaki gets on the others' case when they can't repair the Guren Mk-II as fast as planned, but Rakshata suddenly appears and tells them to take proper care with it, calling herself its "mother". Zero then arrives to greet Rakshata. She gives him suits for some of the soldiers, including Kallen, to wear, which would be less efficient but also more protective. Tohdoh is informed by a guard that the "him" Cornelia referred to is the new executioner, Suzaku, who is as horrified as Lloyd is perplexed over the paperwork. In a flashback, it is revealed that Tohdoh was the man who trained Suzaku in combat. At that moment, an explosion occurs, "freeing" Lloyd of the paperwork. As Sutherlands attempt to contain it, the Four Holy Swords, in new Knightmares called Gekka, arrive and handily destroy them, and although the Knightmares are superior in terms of combat, they need to be powered by computers in the Black Knights' vehicle. With all the commotion, the guard decides to execute Tohdoh himself, with Tohdoh's last words being "It's a life I gave up once before. It's worth nothing". At that moment, however, Kallen busts through and kills the guard, along with Zero and his Burai. Tohdoh asks if Zero wants him for another miracle, but Zero says the battle was only a tactical occurrence, and wants him for his skill. Tohdoh claims he is only loyal to Katase, and wishes to die to join him, but Zero rebukes him, telling him to take responsibility for having won that battle and obtain more victories. He goes on to day that the only reason Japan has greater resistance power against Britannia than any other Area is because of Japan's surrender and the fact that Tohdoh didn't try to get more victories. Zero encourages Tohdoh to endeavor and fight until he is no longer famous, and that he will make Japan's dreams become reality. Tohdoh smiles. At the museum, Euphemia is asked to place a ribbon on the one she deems the winner. She looks for a bit at the one of Charles and hesitates. While Darlton and her escort begin pressuring her to choose it, everyone's phone starts ringing and Guilford informs Darlton on Tohdoh's whereabouts. Meanwhile, as the battle continues on, Tohdoh decides to join Zero and, after being escorted by Zero and Kallen, is given his own special Gekka. As Tohdoh gets ready, Zero decides that the only true problem he has in the way of creating Nunnally's perfect world is the Lancelot pilot, and at that moment, Suzaku arrives. The Four Holy Swords begin taking him on, and though he is able to guard from them, Suzaku can't land a blow. Lloyd and Cecile, the Black Knights and Rakshata, and those in the museum are informed of the battle and Darlton orders backup for Suzaku. It is revealed that Lelouch has been studying Suzaku's movements in the meantime, and gives the units instructions as to how to counter and take advantage of its moves. In the process, Tohdoh manages to cut off the top of Suzaku's pod, revealing him inside. Zero, Tohdoh, and Kallen are all shocked at this, and when the latter asks the former for instructions, Zero can't respond since his plans have been partially tarnished. The other guests then react in equal shock, but Euphemia suggests watching it to the end. Tohdoh then engages Suzaku and reveals himself, and they begin arguing about their ideals. However, when Suzaku mentions his reformism, Tohdoh encourages him to continue with those ideals as long as he is willing sacrifice everything - countries and humans alike - for that goal. Suzaku agrees and breaks free, as Tohdoh begins chasing him around. Refusing to wait for Zero's command, the Four Holy Swords begin to engage Suzaku again just as Zero regains his senses. They suffer damage, but Zero orders a retreat. Seeing reinforcements, they agree, damaging Suzaku's leg and covering him in smoke. As they retreat, Euphemia congratulates Suzaku to herself, but the others in the museum become furious, believing that he could defeat him but isn't because they are Elevens also. This infuriates Euphemia, and on the spot she declares that Suzaku will be her Knight, and Suzaku, unaware of his new position, declares Tohdoh as his foe. The Black Knights return to base, but Zero goes away for a bit. While talking to Ohgi about it, Kallen's phone goes off, and she hears a delirious Zero laughing maniacally while C.C. looks at him from above. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Rescue Operation (Kyoshiro Tohdoh) (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *N/A Quotes *Conversation between Tohdoh and Zero **"I pledged my loyalty to General Katase. Now that he's dead I wish to die too." -Tohdoh **"Don't be a coward!" -Zero **"What?!" -Tohdoh **"You must take responsibility. Responsibility for the miracle that you made. The Area 11 resistance movement is more intense than that of any other area because Japan surrendered before exhausting all of its military strength. You've failed to continue the great hope known as the miracle of Itsukushima." -Zero **"You're saying it's my fault?" -Tohdoh **"Yes. People grasp at illusions because they're desperate for miracles. Why else has there been such rampant use of refrain? You must endeavor to the bitter end. Beyond all that's decent and then you can die. Until the name Tohdo the Miracle has grown ragged and tattered." -Zero *Conversation between Tohdoh and Suzaku **"Do not do this Suzaku." -Tohdoh **"Colonel Tohdoh! So then you want to live more than follow your own principles?" -Suzaku **"Do I disappoint you? Very well then keep to your schedule and execute me. What's wrong? That's the reason you're here isn't it? You have become a cowardly boy who's afraid of altering the status quo." -Tohdoh **"Denying everything in our society is pointless. Once I make them trust me, I'll have the power to change it." -Suzaku **"You're serious" -Tohdoh **"I'm dead serious" -Suzaku **"Then you must continue down that path. Regardless of whether you win or lose you'll achieve nothing unless you're prepared to sacrifice everything. And, that goes for countries as well as individuals." -Tohdoh *"All of you! I'll now answer the question you asked me earlier. You had inquired as to whom I would select to serve as my knight correct? The knight I have chosen will be the young man you see before you. Warrant officer Suzaku Kururugi." -Euphemia *"Suzaku Kururugi, is he my enemy? The man who I had intended to be Nunnally's protector is now Euphemia's knight. The Black Knights stand ready for battle, but am I ready for this? Must I carry on regardless? So that I can reshape the world into what I want it to be." -Lelouch (Preview for the next episode)